Uma Terrível SextaFeira
by Sarah Neves
Summary: Harry se vê em um dos seus piores dias. Mas então algo muda na calada da noite. Descobertas e sentimentos a flor da pele.


N/A: (2008) Bem, essa fic foi postada no dia 20-12-2004. Nem um pouco antiga né? Mas eu sempre quis re-escrever ela, portanto, enquanto eu não posto os próximos capitulos da minha fic (Wasted Years), que eu vou postar em alguns dias. então eu resolvi reescreve-la de novo e postar pra vocês. Espero que gostem dessa versão tanto quanto gostaram da primeira. E a história não está tão desatualizada assim, então vc pode ler até certa parte do sexto livro de HArry parte sem me xingar dizendo que eu mudei a história, mas se vc contar da metado do sexto livro em diante então fica livre para poder me xingar a vontade dizendo que a fic é UA. Sei que vcs me pediram a continuação dessa fic pra ver a reação de Gina, porém, não acho que farei a continuação tão cedo. Acredito que tenho que primeiro terminar a outra fic, e só então pensar com mais carinho nessa aqui.

**Atenção: **_Quem gosta de Ginny Weasley (Gina) não fiquem bravos comigo. Eu gosto muito da personagem de Ginny, mas nessa fic ela está um pouco, digamos, diferente.  
Quem gosta dela, já vou avisando, que essa fic não favorece muito ela.  
Não estou dizendo que ela está má nessa fic, nem que eu pinto ela como uma vadia ou qualquer dessas coisas. Só que nessa fic ela está mais... hã... moderna. _

_**Da mesma autora de Lost Memories e Wasted Years, chegou a fic: Uma Terrível Sexta-feira.  
Novas emoções.  
Novas descobertas.  
Novas... hã... memórias!  
**_  
(Hehehehehe! Desculpem, mas eu sempre quis dizer isso!)

_**Titulo: **__Uma Terrível Sexta-Feira  
__**Autor: **__Sarah Neves  
__**Contato: sah**_(underline)_**neves**_(arroba)_**hotmail**_(ponto)_**com**__  
__**Disclaimer: **__Eu sempre adorei os personagens de JK Rowling... mas eu definitivamente não queria estar na pele dela. Não queria esses personagens pra mim... já imaginou toda aquela pressão pra escrever até um certa data?? Um horror... Mas eu aceitaria a conta bancaria dela numa boa!!  
Os personagens não são meus e essa fic não tem nenhuma intenção lucrativa._

_Resenha__**:**_** Harry estranha o comportamento dos amigos, numa certa manhã ociosa de sexta-feira.  
E apesar do péssimo dia, quando é noite tudo começa a melhorar.  
Tudo como a se encaixar.**

* * *

- Rony! Isso está completamente errado! Desde quando os Dragões Americanos ficam com o hálito cheiro de menta? – perguntou Hermione, fechando a cara para o pergaminho a sua frente.

- Ah! Eu coloquei isso? – disse Rony puxando o pergaminho para si. – Coloquei mesmo. – disse ele. Rony se abaixou para o pergaminho e apagou. Hermione continuou olhando feio pra ele. – O que mais você quer que eu faça Mione? – perguntou ele bravo. Harry revirou os olhos. Ia começar. De novo.

- Que você preste mais atenção! – disse ela. Harry quase ouvia Rony dar uma resposta pra ela. Mas se surpreendeu quando Rony simplesmente espreguiçou.

- Ok... Amanhã eu faço com mais atenção. Mas agora eu estou, realmente, muito cansado. – disse ele, se levantando. "Progressos" pensou Harry.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – perguntou Hermione.

- Pro meu dormitório. – respondeu Rony, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Mas agora é o nosso turno. – disse Hermione.

- Ah... é mesmo. – disse Rony se lembrando vagamente. Hermione cruzou os braços e Rony olhou para ela, sorrindo. – Será... – começou ele, fazendo círculos com o dedo em cima da mesa. – Que você... – Rony falava bem devagar. – Poderia... Hã... Me cobrir hoje? – Hermione abriu a boca. Mas Rony a interrompeu. – Só por hoje. Amanhã eu prometo que farei o turno com você, mas será que só por hoje, você poderia ir sozinha? – Hermione franziu a testa e os olhos dela se estreitaram. Rony abaixou a cabeça. – Tudo bem... Vou pegar meu casaco. – disse ele desanimado, se virando para as escadas do dormitório. Hermione deu um sorriso. E se sentou na poltrona próxima a Harry.

- Que persuassão! – exclamou Harry, para ela.

- Anos de treinamento. – disse Hermione, sorrindo pra ele. Rony já estava de casaco quando desceu as escadas.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – disse Rony. Hermione se levantou.

- Até Harry. – disse Hermione.

- Adeus Harry. – disse Rony, num tom melancólico. Harry riu. – Você ri porque não é com você. – disse Rony, bravo.

- Vamos logo Rony. – disse Hermione, arrastando Rony para o quadro. – E deixa de ser bebê.

- Eu não sou bebê. – disse Rony, ofendido.

- É sim. – teimou Hermione. Harry ficou mais um pouco sentado na poltrona, olhando o fogo crepitar e ouvindo as vozes de Rony e Hermione sumindo.

Harry acordou lentamente na manhã seguinte. Olhou para a cama do lado. Rony ainda estava roncando. Ele se trocou. Rony acordou logo depois de uns cinco minutos. Harry reparou que ele acordou de mau-humor de novo.

- Como foi a noite? – perguntou Harry, pondo a meia.

- Péssima. – disse Rony, colocando o uniforme. Desceram para o Salão Principal, Rony sem dizer uma palavra.

- Bom dia Harry. – cumprimentou Gina, sorridente, se sentando ao lado dele. Harry engoliu a torrada.

- Bom dia. – disse ele, tomando o suco de abóbora.

- Você viu Hermione por ai? – perguntou Gina. Harry balançou a cabeça. – Ah... que pena. – disse Gina. – Quando você encontrar ela, avisa que eu estou querendo falar com ela? – Harry concordou com a cabeça. Gina se levantou e saiu do Salão Principal. Rony pegou o seu horário na mochila.

- Droga! Primeira aula... Poções. Pacote três em um. Snape, sonserina e poções. – disse ele, ficando cada vez mais mau-humorado. Hermione sentou-se em frente a Harry.

- Bom dia. – cumprimentou Harry. Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça. – Gina pediu pra falar que ela quer falar com você. – disse ele. Hermione pegou com raiva a faca.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou, assustado, Rony.

- Passar a manteiga no pão, Ronald. – disse ela, seca.

- O que aconteceu ontem? – perguntou Harry, estranhando Hermione estar de mau-humor, também. Rony olhou rapidamente pra Hermione.

- Nada. – disse ele, olhando para Hermione, tendo a certeza de que ela não falaria nada. Hermione baixou os olhos e comeu o seu pão.

- Então porque esse mau-humor todo? – perguntou Harry. Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Apenas bufaram. Harry estava começando a ficar mau-humorado também.

- Oi gente! – disse Colin se aproximando.

- Que foi? – perguntaram os três, num tom de voz seca.

- Hum... Nada não... Desculpa. – e saiu, apressado. Os três voltaram a comer. Silenciosamente. Quando bateu a sineta eles se levantaram. Passando pelos corredores Harry percebeu que o marcador de pontos da grifinória estava duzentos pontos a menos do que na noite anterior. Ele estranhou, mas não disse nada.

- Potter! – gritou Snape no ouvido de Harry. – O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, friamente.

- Acrescentando três pares de personas dentro da poção, senhor. – disse ele, sem encarar Snape.

- Estaria se você estivesse querendo explodir toda a sala. – disse Snape, os olhos brilhando. – Leia mais atentamente o quadro Potter. Você tem que acrescentar personus, não personas! – Harry olhou para o quadro. Snape estava certo. – Como você conseguiu passar na minha matéria Potter? – Snape deu as costas a Harry e continuou "checando" os outros alunos.  
"Eu queria é explodir você!" pensou Harry, nervoso. Snape se virou e encarou ele. Harry se sentiu incomodado. A sineta tocou. "Finalmente!".

- Sr. Potter! - dessa vez era Minerva que lhe chamava a atenção. Harry a encarou assustado. - Será que vou precisar começar a dar minhas aulas nas masmorras também? Ou vai deixar de observar a janela e dar atenção á minha aula?

- Desculpe. - disse Harry, nervoso. Hoje tinha treino de quadribol e ele queria estar lá fora já. Tinha muito pouco tempo até o próximo jogo decisivo. Talvez se ele usasse a tática de...

- Potter! - a professora voltou a lhe chamar atenção. Harry se sobressaltou, deixando cair seu livro da mesa. Algumas meninas deram risadinhas no canto, e isso só piorou o humor da professora. - É melhor prestar atenção Potter, senão terá que ficar aqui aprendendo a transformar essas janelas em paredes sólidas? Entendido?

Harry balançou a cabeça, indicando que tinha entendido. Hermione e Rony pareceram pouco notar o que acontecera. Rony tentava transformar duas luvas em duas botas, mas fazia com tanto entusiasmo que o máximo que elas viravam era uma pantufa com lugar para cinco dedos. Hermione já passara das luvas e re-transformava elas de volta em luvas. Harry tentou se concentrar o máximo nas meias á sua frente.

No final da aula McGonagall deu a Harry trabalhos extras para o fim de semana, e mais um sermão. Se Hermione falasse alguma coisa ela provavelmente diria que ele teve sorte da professora realmente não o ter feito transformar as janelas em paredes. Porém, ela sequer esperou Harry sair da sala depois do sermão. Rony esperou, já que os dois tinham que treinar. Rony continuava com o mau-humor e Harry previu muitos erros da parte dele no quadribol.

Harry não encontrou o rosto de Hermione durante o treino, e isso o deixou mais zangado. O próximo jogo era contra a Sonserina, e valia a taça. Ela sabia que era um jogo importante. Porque não vierá assistir os últimos treinos?

- Ronald! - chamou Harry, sobrevoando sobre a cabeça dele. - Você deixou passar no minimo cinco goles em três minutos! Não sei se devo parabenizar os atacantes ou deixar você de reserva!

Rony bufou e desceu para o campo. Nervoso. Os outros jogadores ficaram olhando para Harry, a espera de instrunções.

- Deixa ele pra lá Harry, eu fico no lugar dele, enquanto isso. - se adiantou Gina, para os três aros. - Não posso estar pior do ele, de qualquer forma.

E não estava mesmo. Mas ainda assim. Sem Gina como atancante e sem um goleiro de verdade, o treino foi um dos piores que ele já tinha visto. Até ele mesmo deixou o pomo passar várias vezes por ele, porém estava distraído olhando para baixo pra ver se encontrava Hermione entre as alunas quintanistas e outras séries que vinham ver somente os jogadores treinar. Ela não apareceu.

Quando Harry pensou que o treino não podia ficar pior, a chuva que estivera prometendo cair desde cedo, chegou com toda a força. Zangado, movia-se mais rapidamente contra a chuva tentando enxergar alguma coisa. Quando tentou pegar o pomo pela décima vez, subiu alto demais e um raio acertou na ponta de sua vassoura, dando uma tremida e jogando para frente, ele tentou se segurar enquanto descia, e na tentativa rasgou a camiseta. Voltou a ter controle sobre a vassoura e finalmente terminou o treino. Sentindo-se derrotado foi pro chuveiro.

Rony já parecia ter partido fazia muito tempo. Quando Harry saiu, surpreendeu-se com Hermione o esperando do lado de fora, com o guarda-chuva. A pequena zanga que ele guardava por ela não ter comparecido ao treino deu lugar a uma felicidade de não ter que se molhar para chegar até o castelo.

- Obrigado. - respondeu ele, se encolhendo para não pegar a chuva. Hermione deu um aceno com a cabeça. Ainda estava estranhamente quieta. - Acho que esse foi o pior treino da minha vida. Não sei como vamos chegar no dia do jogo assim. - ele tentou puxar conversa com ela, mas ela pareceu irritada.

- E ainda assim arrumou um jeito de rasgar a camiseta para suas fãs. - disse ela num tom cortante. Harry, olhou horrorizado pra ela, sem conseguir abrir a boca.

- Nem vi você hoje lá embaixo. - respondeu ele, enquanto chegavam ao castelo.

- Claro que não viu. Eu estava do lado oposto de onde suas fãs sentavam. - disse ela, fechando o guarda-chuva quando chegaram ao castelo. - Mas acho que você não conseguiu olhar para outra coisa, não? Não foi só Rony que estivera ruim hoje. Até mesmo eu conseguiria apanhar o pomo na hora em que você 'rasgou acidentalmente' sua camisa. - ela andava mais rápida que ele no corredor.

- Está dizendo que fiz cair um raio de propósito, me fiz perder o equilibrio e quase cair daquela altura só para ver aquelas garotinhas suspirarem pela minha falha? - perguntou Harry, indignado. Hermione corou instantenamente.

- Por favor! O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry pela centésima vez. – Vocês brigaram de novo? É isso? – os três estavam fazendo lições na sala comunal, que agora estava cheia.

- Sim! – disse Rony.

- Não! – disse Hermione, na mesma hora. Os dois se olharam.

- Não! – disse Rony.

- Sim! – disse Hermione. Harry bufou.

- Boa Noite! – disse Gina, chegando atrás de Rony, sorridente. Rony bufou nervoso, Hermione olhou para o outro lado e Harry quase lançou um feitiço nos dois. Aquilo estava ficando cansativo. – Eu disse BOA NOITE! Ninguém ouviu? – disse Gina.

- Boa noite, Gina. – disse, desanimado, Harry. Hermione sussurrou um boa noite bem baixinho contra sua vontade. Rony amarrou a cara e não respondeu. Gina revirou os olhos.

- Por favor, Rony. Você ainda não está pensando naquilo está? – perguntou Gina, impaciente.

- E não deveria? – perguntou ele.

- Vamos Roniquinho! Seja moderno. – disse Gina, se abaixando e acariciando o bichento. Rony amarrou a cara. Gina se levantou e deu uma bocejada. – Acho que vou dormir. Hoje as aulas foram pesadas demais, fora o treino péssimo que teve hoje. E os trabalhos de Snape. Juro que se eu ler mais algum livro é perigoso que eu mude de sobrenome, para Granger. – disse ela, quase se arrastando para o dormitório. Harry achou melhor quebrar o silêncio.

- Hum... Algum de vocês repararam que o nosso marcador caiu duzentos pontos? – perguntou Harry, tentando fazer os dois falarem. Rony baixou a cabeça. Hermione se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. – Pelo amor de Deus! Será que dá pra vocês pararem com essa palhaçada e me contarem o que aconteceu? – quase gritou Harry.

- Olha só que tragédia! – disse Rony, olhando o seu relógio. – Já são oito horas da noite! – Rony fingiu um bocejo. – Estou muito cansado. Boa Noite. – e subiu rapidinho as escadas. Harry ficou enfezado.

- Se eu pudesse contar, eu prometo que contaria, Harry. – disse Hermione, consolando-o. – Mas não cabe a mim esse direito. – disse ela. Harry ficou um pouco mais leve depois disso. Pelo menos sabia que se Hermione não podia contar, Rony podia. Amanhã ele não teria escapatória. – E não tente arrancar nada de Rony. Só vai deixa-lo mais nervoso. – disse Hermione, como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos. Harry ficou enfezado de novo.

- Nervoso está ficando eu. – disse ele. – O que isso agora? Todo mundo consegue ler o meu pensamento? – perguntou Harry, mais pra ele mesmo do que para Hermione.

- Então você estava pensando em fazer isso mesmo? – perguntou Hermione.

- Você que leu o meu pensamento. Diga você! – disse ele, secamente.

- Eu não li pensamento nenhum Harry. É só que eu te conheço há anos. – disse ela.

- Mas aparentemente Rony não! – disse Harry.

- Vai ficar emburrado agora Harry? – disse Hermione nervosa. Harry olhou pra ela. – Se Rony achar que deve ele vai te contar. É um direito dele.

- Você diz isso porque sabe o que aconteceu! – Harry não queria dar o braço a torcer.

- Mas preferia não saber. – disse ela, voltando ao pergaminho. Harry olhou pra ela fazendo a lição.

- Como você pode me conhecer tanto? – perguntou, agora calmo. Hermione continuou escrevendo no pergaminho.

- Eu conheço você faz quase seis anos. – disse Hermione. – Eu conheço cada suspiro seu. É impossível não conhecer.

- É... somos quase como irmãos. – disse Harry. Hermione fechou os olhos.

- Sabe... eu preciso fazer mais uma ronda. Te vejo amanhã Harry. – disse ela se levantando. Harry observou ela se afastando e saindo da sala comunal. Harry voltou ao seu pergaminho. Aos poucos a sala comunal foi se esvaziando. Harry percebeu, depois de um longo tempo, que só tinha ele e um grupo de quintanistas estudando na sala. Harry ouviu passos descendo a escada. Era Gina.

- Eu pensei que você tinha ido dormir. – disse Harry.

- Eu tentei, mas descobri que não estava tão cansada. – disse ela. – Harry será que eu podia falar com você um instante? – perguntou ela, meio ansiosa.

- Claro. – disse ele, parando de escrever no pergaminho.

- Hum... não aqui. – disse ela, olhando para os colegas quintanistas.

- Então onde? – perguntou ele.

- Vamos ao quarto de Hermione. Ela falou que eu posso entrar lá sempre que quiser. – disse Gina. Snape tinha nomeado Draco o novo monitor-chefe da sonserina. Então, para ficar justo, Minerva colocou Hermione como monitora-chefe da grifinória. Hermione ganhou um quarto só pra ela. Ela, Rony e Harry tinham ido lá muitas vezes quando queriam conversar em particular, especialmente quando queriam falar de Voldemort.

- Será que Hermione não se importa? – perguntou Harry.

- Claro que não! – disse ela, já puxando Harry para subir as escadas. Os dois se sentaram na beirada da cama de Hermione.

- Então... fala o que você tinha pra me contar. – disse Harry.

- Bom... é que... – começou Gina. – Olha eu vou ser direta. – Harry concordou com a cabeça. – Eu quero dizer que eu não te esqueci. Que eu ainda gosto de você. – disse ela. Harry continuou olhando para ela, o rosto dele esquentando. Não sabia o que dizer. – Fala alguma coisa. – disse ela. Harry tentou abrir a boca, mas não saíram palavras. – Tudo bem, não precisa falar.- disse Gina, se aproximando dele. – Conheço um jeito melhor. – Harry mal teve tempo de respirar (ele estava respirando?) quando percebeu que Gina estava beijando-o. Ele, por algum motivo, achou que estava errado aquilo. Gina era irmã de Rony. Tudo bem que Rony queria ver Harry junto com Gina. Mas por algum motivo ele achou aquilo errado. Mas ele estava tão chocado com a ousadia de Gina que não conseguia raciocinar direito. Gina se afastou um pouco dele.

- Harry? – chamou ela.

- Hã? – Harry só conseguiu dizer isso.

- Respira. – disse ela, rindo. Harry sentiu o ar encher os pulmões, e ele recobrar a consciência. Só que Gina começou a beijar ele de novo. Quando percebeu Gina estava em cima dele, tentando tirar a camisa dele, ela já tinha conseguido tirar a gravata dele.

- Não... não! Gina espera! – disse ele, tentando fazer com que ela parasse de tentar abrir os botões da camisa. – Gina! Este é o quarto de Hermione! – disse ele, se desesperando. Harry conseguiu segurar as mãos de Gina.

- Ela vai entender. É por uma boa causa! – disse ela, tentando se livrar de Harry.

- Eu espero que seja por uma ótima causa! – disse uma voz na porta do quarto. Gina saiu de cima de Harry, parando de tentar tirar a camisa dele. Harry se levantou;

- Hermione? – Hermione estava com os braços cruzados. Seus olhos ia de Harry para Gina e vice-versa. – Não é o que você está pensando. – Harry disse a primeira coisa que veio a cabeça. Hermione continuou quieta e séria. Gina também tentou explicar.

- Desculpa Hermione. Essa não era minha intenção. – disse Gina. Hermione olhou para ela, atentamente. – Bom... na verdade era sim. – Harry olhou para ela, horrorizado. – E era mesmo! Mas mesmo assim me desculpe. - Hermione continuou quieta.

- Cem pontos será retirado de Grifinória. – disse ela, séria. Com o olhar muito parecido com a de Minerva, até o brilho dos olhos dela tinha sumido. Harry ficou boquiaberto. – De cada um. – sibilou ela.

- Hermione... – começou Harry.

- É o regulamento Harry. Se você não segue ele, eu sigo. E vocês tem sorte de eu não descontar mais pontos por estarem no meu quarto sem permissão! – disse ela, severamente.

- Hermione! Você já tirou duzentos pontos de mim ontem! Por favor pense na Grifinória! – disse Gina.

- Você que deveria pensar na grifinória Gina. E ainda mais pensar no seu irmão! Ele está muito magoado com o que você fez! Imagina se ele fica sabendo disso. – disse Hermione, agora apontando o dedo para Gina.

- Foi você que tirou os duzentos pontos da grifinória, ontem? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim. – disse Hermione.

- Mas porque?

- Por que Gina, estava tendo uma papinho muito parecido com o que ela estava tendo com você, só que com Lauriel. – Lauriel era um garoto da Corvinal. Harry olhou para Gina. Que agora estava olhando para Hermione. Chocada.

- Você prometeu não contar pra ninguém Hermione! Só eu, Lauriel, você e Rony que iria ficar sabendo. – disse Gina.

- E eu pensei que você tinha mais responsabilidade Gina. Pensei que você era uma pessoa melhor. – disse Hermione, agora com o rosto ficando vermelha de raiva.

- Me desculpa, mas eu não sou como você Hermione! Que gosta do mesmo cara por anos. Mas você sabe que ele nunca vai olhar pra você! – disse Gina nervosa. – Você tem duas opções Hermione! Ou segue com a sua vida, ou espera que ele fique com todas as garotas da face da terra até que te perceba.

- Sai do meu quarto. – Hermione apontou a porta para Gina. – Agora. – berrou ela. Gina passou por ela. E antes de Gina abrir a porta ela olhou para Hermione.

- Eu já te dei a prova disso. E você sabe. – Hermione olhou para Gina. Furiosa. Gina saiu do quarto sem fechar a porta. Harry continuou olhando para Hermione, sem saber o que dizer.

- Você também Harry. Sai. – disse ela.

- Hermione... Não foi minha culpa. – disse ele. Hermione encarou-o.

- Não? Então o que foi que aconteceu? Gina tropeçou e caiu em cima de você? – perguntou ela, ainda furiosa. – Em cima da minha cama?

- Não. Não foi isso Hermione... – disse ele. Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Não precisa explicar Harry. Eu já entendi. – disse Hermione.

- Mas eu quero explicar! Eu quero explicar que nessa história eu sou inocente. – disse ele. Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. A porta se fechou magicamente. Harry percebeu que ela estava muitíssimo furiosa.

- Eu pensei que você tinha mais caráter, Harry. – disse ela. Que droga! Ele não era culpado. – Eu poderia esperar isso de qualquer pessoa, menos de você! Isso te faz pior que o Malfoy. Pior que Draco Malfoy! – Harry recebeu isso como um tapa. – E o pior de tudo isso... foi na minha cama Harry! Minha cama! Meu quarto! – berrou ela.

- Hermione... – começou ele.

- Você não tem respeito por mim? – berrou ela. – Não tem respeito por Rony? – ela já estava ficando rouca.

- Me deixa explicar! – berrou ele também.

- Não tem o que explicar Harry! Eu vi! – berrou ela, realmente perdendo a voz. – Agora sai daqui Harry. Eu não quero olhar na sua cara, agora. – Harry estava furioso. Pegou ela pelos ombros e sentiu uma louca vontade de chacoalhar ela e tentar por na cabeça dela que ele não teve culpa. – Não toque em mim! – disse ela, se afastando. Harry segurou ela mais forte. Tentou se acalmar.

- Por favor, me deixa falar. – disse ele.

- Harry você está me machucando! – gritou ela. Harry percebeu que estava segurando ela muito forte e soltou-a. Ela ficou em silêncio. Harry tentando se acalmar. Ele chegou a conclusão de que aquele não era seu dia. Hermione sentou na beirada da cama.

- Desculpe. – disse Harry.

- Pelo que? Por me machucar ou por ficar trazendo garotas para o meu quarto? – disse ela. Harry suspirou fundo.

- Escuta Hermione... – começou ele de novo.

-Não. Escuta você Harry. – Ela respirou fundo. Se segurando. – Como você pode? – disse ela, encarando-o. Harry reparou que os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. – Como? – a voz dela era um fio.

- Hermione. Eu não fiz isso. Eu nem sequer gosto da Gina dessa forma. – disse ele. – Ela me pediu pra falar comigo a sós. E me levou pra cá. Ela disse que você não se importaria. Eu não sabia do que se tratava! Ela começou a falar que gostava de mim, e eu fiquei sem saber o que dizer. E ela também não me deixou falar muita coisa. Quando eu percebi, ela estava em cima de mim. Eu tentei me livrar dela, mas você apareceu. – explicou ele. Harry se sentou do lado dela.

- Harry eu espero que isso seja verdade. – disse Hermione.

- Você já me viu mentindo? – perguntou ele. Hermione olhou para ele. Os dois riram. - Mas como você disse antes. Você me conhece muito bem. Você conhece até os meus suspiros lembra? – disse ele. Hermione riu. – Hermione acredite em mim. Eu não estou mentindo. Eu não mentiria pra você. Somos quase irmãos lembra? – disse ele, esperando fazer Hermione rir. Mas ela não riu.

- É... eu lembro. – disse ela, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho. – O que vamos fazer? Contamos a Rony? – disse ela.

- Não... acho melhor ele não ficar sabendo de nada. Será melhor pra ele. – disse Harry.

- Ele gostaria de saber. – disse Hermione. Harry suspirou. Ela estava certa, como sempre.

- O que deu na Gina? – perguntou Harry.

- Ela quer se divertir. Acho que ela passou tanto tempo gostando de você que agora quer compensar de alguma maneira. – disse Hermione.

- Você acha que eu sou culpado? – perguntou Harry pensativo.

- Não. Ela só agiu errado pensando que conseguiria compensar os quatro anos dessa forma. – disse Hermione, agora um pouco rouca. Ela estava perdendo a voz. Harry sorriu.

- Sabia que eu nunca te vi perdendo a voz? – disse ele.

- Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe de mim, Harry. – disse ela. Harry riu, a voz dela sumia e voltava.

- Isso é verdade. Por exemplo: Não sei quem é esse garoto de qual Gina falou. – Hermione olhou assustada para ele.

- Ninguém. – a voz dela falhando cada vez mais.

- Ninguém? Bonito nome. Quero conhecer ele um dia. – disse Harry.

Hermione abriu a boca, mas não saiu a voz. Harry riu dela. Ela tentou limpar a garganta. Mas ainda não conseguia emitir som algum.

– Outro dia você tenta me falar Mione.

Hermione riu e suspirou alto. Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Harry conseguia agora manter o pensamento em ordem.  
– Eu acho que já está meio tarde. – disse ele, mas sem olhar para o relógio.

Hermione não respondeu nada. Também não tinha como. Harry sorriu e se levantou. Hermione também. Olhou para o ombro dela. As marcas dos seus dedos ainda estavam lá.  
– Desculpe por isso. – disse ele. Hermione balançou a cabeça, indicando que não era nada. – Boa noite. – disse ele.

Hermione o abraçou. Depois de um tempo ela o soltou. Ela tentou falar alguma coisa, mas a voz não saiu de novo e riu dela, novamente. Ela pareceu irritada com ela mesma. Mas Harry saiu do quarto, fechando a porta suavemente. Ele desceu as escadas. Não tinha ninguém na sala comunal. Devia ser tarde. Olhou no relógio. Onze e meia. Muito tarde. Graças a Deus amanhã era sábado.

Ele sentou no último degrau da escada.

"_Eu conheço cada suspiro seu. É impossível não conhecer._"  
Parecia que isso tinha acontecido há tanto tempo.

" - _Não sei como vamos chegar no dia do jogo assim. - ele tentou puxar conversa com ela, mas ela pareceu irritada.  
- E ainda assim arrumou um jeito de rasgar a camiseta para suas fãs. - disse ela num tom cortante"_.  
Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

"_Que gosta do mesmo cara por anos. Mas você sabe que ele nunca vai olhar pra você_"  
Gina realmente fora muito fria ao dizer isso.

"_Eu já te dei a prova disso. E você sabe_."  
Prova? Que tipo de prova?.

"_É... somos quase como irmãos_"  
"_Hermione fechando os olhos_"  
"_Somos quase irmãos lembra? – disse ele, esperando fazer Hermione rir. Mas ela não riu_"  
"_Não sei quem é esse garoto de qual Gina falou"  
"Hermione olhou assustada para ele. 'Ninguém' _".

Harry se levantou de um salto. "_Droga_! Como Podia ser tão burro?" pensou ele, enquanto subia as escadas de novo. Abriu a porta e Hermione estava de pé no meio do quarto, de costas para a porta, andando de um lado pro outro. Ela viu ele ali. Harry olhou para Hermione nos olhos.

- Você... você... – a voz dele parecia sumir também. Hermione continuou para olhando para ele, mordendo o lábio inferior, nervosa. Harry tentou limpar a garganta – A Gina... ela falava... ela falava de mim? Não falava? – Hermione demorou para responder. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça num sinal positivo. Mais uma vez ficou sem dizer nada. Porém cada parte do suas bochechas coraram.  
Porém, de alguma forma ele sabia o que fazer. Ele fechou a porta e se aproximou dela. Passou a mão pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela o olhou surpresa.  
Não demorou mais do que dois segundos e ele sentiu seus lábios grudando nos dela. Aquilo era diferente. Não era como com Gina ou com a Cho. Tudo parecia certo. Harry puxou ela pra mais perto. Hermione suspirou um pouco, as mãos na suas costas. Ele se separou dela, ainda segurando em sua cintura. Hermione olhou para ele. Harry pode ver que os brilhos nos olhos dela tinham voltado, e estavam espetacularmente brilhantes.

- Fica aqui comigo? – conseguiu sussurrar Hermione. Ele não pensou duas vezes. Deixaria o amanhã para o amanhã.

**N/A (20-12-2004) : **_Enquanto eu não atualizo a minha outra fic (Lost Memories) eu deixei essa shortfic pra vcs. É um bônus de natal. Se vcs acharem que essa fic está péssima, ou muito ruim, podem deixar reviews pra mim de xingamento! Hehehe! Eu fiz essa fic na pressa (em maios ou menos de duas a três horas e meia) Me desculpem se ela estiver muito ruim. Percebam que eu coloquei muito a palavra Harry. Maz como eu fiz essa fic em pouco tempo e nem passei para um beta peço, então, desculpas. Eu normalmente imagino as falas da minha fic em inglês (não só as falas, como as narrativas também) por isso tem algumas frases que ficaram estranhas. É que eu leio o livro de HP em inglês. Então só escrevo as minhas fics em português, e imagino elas em inglês. Espero que entendam.  
Vim aqui dizer, também, que não vou poder atualizar a minha fic a partir de hoje até, pelo menos, 10 de janeiro, pois eu estou, atualmente, viajando. Aqui tem PC(na lan house da minha tia), mas eu não ficar mexendo no PC em plena férias na praia né?? Rsrsrs... se me bater uma idéia eu escrevo num papel e depois eu retorno a por minha cabeçinha pra atualizar a fic depois do dia dez, beleza?? Vou ficando por aqui. Beijos e deixem reviews._


End file.
